Flame Of Love
by Starlightshores
Summary: Lucy comes back from a dangerous mission and changes! Natsu realises his feelings towards Lucy! But Lucy has changed! Will Natsu give up on her or will he fight her to steal her heart like she stole his?
1. Chapter 1

**Flame Of Love, Chap 1:**

"Are you sure this is a great idea Natsu? Last time we threw a party at her house she went insane.." Erza questioned Natsu as they walked towards Lucy's house, "Well Gray is already preparing everything at her house so there's no turning back now." Natsu smiled as he walked along the cobble pavement which was unexpectedly shining. Happy flew over to Erza and whispered in her ear "He likes her but he doesn't know what love means." Erza shook her head in agreement and then Natsu asked what Happy whispered to Erza but Happy nor Erza answered his question and he sighed.. "I really miss Lucy.. Why did she go on such a mission alone? Dammit! She was gone for a whole week! I hope she is okay.." then Erza turned her head to Natsu with a serious face "She wants to get stronger.. But I do agree with you that she shouldn't have gone on such a dangerous mission on her own. But we also must understand her that she wants to get stronger and stop relying on us so much." Erza softly smiled at Natsu and then he slowly nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the guild**

"LUCY IS COMING BACK! YAAY! I MISSED HER SO MUCH!" Levy shouted cheerfully when she heard the news of Mirajane who was obviously happy too. "Yes, she is finally coming back but there's something strange showing on my cards and I don't exactly know why or what this is meaning." Cana said as she gulped down a whole mug of beer whilst she was trying to read her cards, Levy and Mirajane immediately turned their heads to Cana as soon as they heard that. "Something strange? What could that be? Are you sure you read the cards correctly?" Mirajane politely asked as she was starting to get worried.. Wendy came closer and she asked what was happening and then Levy said that something strange is showing on Cana's cards and then Wendy started to worry too.. "Lucy is going to..-!" BANG the guild's doors slammed open and everyone in the guild turned their heads towards the entrance and they saw a dark figure standing in the door way.

Then they heard some eagle noises but they kept looking at the figure and as the noises got louder the figure reached it's arm out and an Eagle landed on their arm "Good landing Toki." Everyone recognised that voice and then Levy's eyes started to get watery and she ran towards the figure and shouted "LUUCCYYYY!" and then the Eagle flew off onto the roof and Lucy looked at the figure running towards her and Lucy stood her ground.

As Levy ran towards Lucy she opened her arms and hugged Lucy, who was pushed back a bit but she still stood her ground "LUCY! YOU DO-!" "Get off me." Lucy said with a straight face and sharp eyes and then Levy's eyes opened widely and as she was about to say something Lucy repeated herself "Get off me.." Lucy looked down at Levy who wasn't letting go of Lucy and then Lucy quickly pushed Levy off her. "I told you to get off me" Levy fell on the floor and Lucy's face got closer and Lucy looked into Levy's terrified eyes "Are you deaf? Do you understand what get off me means? Are you that dumb you don't understand?" Then Gajeel shouted "HOW DARE YOU TREAT LEVY LIKE THAT? SHE'S YOUR GODDAMN FRIEND!" Gajeel ran at Lucy as he transformed his arm into iron.

He swung his arm at Lucy and Lucy caught his arm and smirked "You really are stupid aren't you?" Gajeel's eyes opened as he heard Lucy's words * What is she? This isn't the little innocent Lucy I know* Gajeel thought that to himself and then Lucy got a hold of all her strength and threw Gajeel into the wall. "Don't you dare attack me, you little mage. I got stronger, I'm not the same Lucy you know." Lucy said that as she closed her eyes.

Levy screamed Gajeel's name and started to run towards him to see if he was okay, "Lucy-san? Are you okay?" Wendy got a bit closer but kept her distance. Lucy then glared at the cute,innocent, little girl and then she sharpened her eyes. "Don't get in my way. ANY OF YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A S-MAGE OR A SS-MAGE. (Her voice gets lower on this part) If you get in my way then you will know how it feels to get beaten up by Lucy Heartfillia." Everyone looked shocked and they made a path for Lucy and she looked at Mirajane, who didn't know what to do. Lucy started to walk closer and then everyone realised that her clothes are nearly all black, she's wearing tight black trousers and a white ripped shirt and a black leather jacket and some gloves and that her hair is up in a high pony tail and everyone saw a black tattoo on Lucy's neck. "What are you all staring at?" Lucy asked and everyone replied with "Nothing!". She looked around and gave a death stare to everyone and shivers went down everyone's back. She started to walk towards Mirajane again and as soon as she reached the counter Lucy slammed her fist into the counter and demanded a beer and then Mirajane quickly went to get a mug of beer and whispers were flooding the room "Lucy is so strong! She changed alot! Why is she going to drink beer anyway!? She is so different!" Then Lucy turned her head furiously at everyone and her voice got louder "I HEAR ALL OF YOU" and then everyone stopped talking and silently did their thing. Mirajane quickly came back to Lucy and handed her mug over to her and then Lucy quickly grabbed it and drank all the beer in 3 seconds flat. "Oh.. This reminds me that I have gifts for some of you.." Everyone surprised looked at Lucy who was starting to head towards the entrance. "Whaa?..." the word "What" echoed in the guild as Lucy walked past everyone.

_Hello guys! This is my new fanfiction I will be writing! Also don't worry Lucy wont be a op character in this or anything! If you like this fanfic then either follow the story or favourite it! Also send in reviews guys! Tell me what you like about my fanfictions and tell me what you don't like! Anyway! See you guys next time!_

_ -Star_


	2. Chapter 2 The Secret Tattoo

**Flame Of Love,Chap 2:**

Lucy kept walking as she knew everyone was looking at her, everything was silent and the only thing you could hear were Lucy's boots stepping on the floor every second. Lucy looked at people from time to time as she went past them. Suddenly Bisca and Asuka appeared at the guild and Asuka shouted Lucy's name happily and ran towards Lucy to give her a big hug and everyone was about to shout "NO!" but before they opened their mouths Lucy opened her arms to welcome the hug and she knelt down and smiled.. "Asuka.. How have you been? I haven't seen you for a whole week Kiddo!" Asuka smiled as she dug her head into Lucy even more, Bisca turned her head and surprisingly saw Gajeel laying on the floor knocked out and then she went over to Levy who was crying.. "What happened Levy?" Bisca said as she was concerned about Levy and Gajeel and then Levy turned her head to Bisca and showed her trembling lips and her watery eyes "Lucy did this... Take Asuka away from Lucy so she doesn't get hurt.." Levy quietly warned Bisca "But Lucy is hugging Asuka right now.. How can she hurt her?" Levy started to cry even more and then Bisca tried to calm her down. Lucy stopped the hug "Hey Asuka, go sit next to Romeo at the counter whilst I get some things and then I will come back to you! Alright Kiddo?" Asuka smiled brightly and nodded at Lucy and she happily skipped towards the counter and then Mirajane went to get Asuka some Apple juice. Lucy sighed and her expression turned from a happy, kind person to the one you don't want to mess with person. She walked out of the guild and then she quickly came in with Toki on her shoulder and Lucy dragging 5 suitcases. Nearly everyone's jaws dropped when they saw her drag such big suitcases at the same time without even breaking a sweat.

"ALRIGHT!" Lucy threw the Suitcases in front of her and opened the biggest one, "This one has something for Natsu.. Natsu where are you?" "He's not here", "DAMMIT! Is Erza or Gray here?" She looked around quickly and she saw everyone shake their heads telling her that they aren't here and then her face expression got even scarier than it was already. "Alright..I know Wendy is here.." Wendy's eyes quickly opened when she heard her name and at first Charle grabbed her dress and told her not to go but it could have been worse if she didn't go so she stepped forward and walked towards Lucy, "This is the heaven's temple princess dress and they especially gave me this special kind of air in this air holder jar.. You can have it I guess since I wont need it!" Lucy handed over her gift to Wendy and then she gifted everyone else and she finally went to Asuka, "Hey there little kiddo! Sorry you waiting!  
But i got these for you!" Lucy handed Asuka some children books and Asuka hugged Lucy as she was happy "You will read them right?" Lucy smiled

**Back to Erza, Natsu AND Gray**

"Hey this looks pretty neat! I'm sure Lucy will love it!" Natsu said that as they stopped preparing Lucy's house for the party "Aye Sir!" Happy happily replied as he flew around Lucy's apartment. "We better get ready to welcome her home, Happy go tell Wendy she can bring Lucy now." Erza said as she started walking around and pointing about. Happy quickly flew out of the window and he flew towards the guild and then he flew into a guild and saw Lucy and he shouted her name and then as soon as she turned around he stopped flying in shock. "Happy you alright?!" Wendy was bending over Happy seeing if he was fine and then as he looked into the background he saw Lucy with her arms folded across her chest. " You alright cat?" Lucy asked and Happy was so shocked her quickly whispered to Wendy and quickly flew off. Lucy's right eyebrow raised up and her right eye opened quickly flew through the town and as he noticed Lucy's house he increased his speed to max and he went flying like a rocket into Lucy's house. As soon as he woke up he told everyone what happened but they didn't believe him.

"Happy, Lucy's looks might have changed but that doesn't mean her attitude has changed, maybe she was just sleepy or something." Erza smoothly said trying to calm down the little exceed. Suddenly the group heard someone whistling and they knew this meant that Wendy and Lucy are nearly there so everyone ran into their positions and they changed their expressions to happy, cheerfully expressions and they were all hoping for the best. Soon the door slammed opened and the three of them saw Lucy with a Eagle on her shoulder and they all looked confused. "WELCOME BACK LUCY!" They all shouted but Lucy just ingored them and went over to the food table and grabbed a piece of bread and started eating all looked at her with the word surprised written all over their faces "What are you staring at?" Lucy looked at them from the corner of her eye and they all looked away. Wendy told them to go with her and they left the apartment for a while whilst Wendy explained to them what happened at the guild and they were all surprised to hear what Wendy said.

"Soo.. Lucy changed from the innocent girl to a scary beast?" Natsu asked and Wendy nodded and then they all looked at each other in surprise and then they decided to go back into the apartment and as soon as they opened the door they noticed Lucy was gone. "Where did she go!?" Gray said as he looked around after walking into the apartment and then Erza looked and pointed at the window "The Window... She went out of the window." They all looked at the window and then they all ran out of the apartment and into the streets "Lets all spread out and go different ways! The first one to find her has to do a signal with their magic but it must be visible in the sky! Alright?!" "YES!" Then they all ran off separate ways.

**Back to Lucy**

Lucy was running so quickly she barely got a chance to see the surroundings and then as she slowed down as she was already in the outskirts of Magnolia and then she smiled "Finally! I will be able to practice.." Lucy started to walk towards a forest which seemed like a good forest to practice. She walked into the forest and she walked around the trees trying to find a lake, she continued walking and it seemed like she walked forever and as soon as she was going to give up she finally found a lake which seemed perfect for her. She walked closer to it and then stopped " Alright.. No one must see this.. It will be really hard to explain how I got this amazing power.." Lucy said that as she touched her tattoo on her neck and then she started to place all of her keys around her in a circle. She stood there and then closed her eyes and raised her arms "Open the gates of all of these keys! All of the zodiac spirits and their fellow spirits, APPEAR INFRONT OF ME!" Lucy then silently whispered another spell and all of her keys started to fly and light started appearing from them and they quickly rotated around Lucy and then the zodiac spirits and her fellow spirits appeared in front of her.

She smirked and then she opened her eyes and caught all of her keys before they would be able to fall. "Lucy.. What happened to you?" Loki asked her as he approached her and then she looked at him "Nothing happened to me, I just got stronger!"  
She smiled but Loki didn't believe her and then he caught her wrists and pulled her closer to him and he started to narrow his eyes "Tell me what happened to you?!" Loki asked that but with a harsher tone and all the spirits watched them "DON'T HURT OUR MASTER LEO!" Aries shouted at him as she covered her mouth and her legs started to wobble. Loki looked at Aries quickly saying that he wont and then he turned his head back to Lucy and then he noticed Lucy has a tattoo on her neck "Why did you get a tattoo?" Lucy looked at him and her lips curved up into a evil smile "I like tattoos like that so I got one." Lucy's eyes got sharper and she looked into Loki's eyes and then he let go off her. Lucy stood in front of her spirits and then placed one of her hands on her hip and she looked at them with a serious face. "I need you all to shoot all your power at me. Attack me with the strongest attack you have!" All of her spirits eyes opened widely and their jaws just dropped.

"But Princess! That will kill you! We can't do that! It will be a unforgivable sin!" Virgo quickly said but Lucy just gave her a death stare and then opened her mouth " I wont die. Plus I'm your master and you must obey my orders! If you don't you know what awaits you, don't you?" The spirits looked at each other with shocked faces and then they sadly nodded their heads and finally agreed to hit Lucy with their attacks. "Alright when I say 3 you all must attack me with your most powerful attack! I wont die, I promise."

_Also if you are wondering how Lucy got all the zodiac keys then let me tell you. In my story when Lucy was on her mission she met Yukino and Yukino said she doesn't want to live with magic and wants to live a normal life so she gave Lucy her keys and left... Anyway I hope you enjoy this chap! Pretty please send in reviews telling me what you like and what you not like about my fanfics! I need to know so I can improve my fanfics!_  
_If you don't have a account then that doesn't matter you can send a review in as a anonymous! I enabled that yesterday so yeah! Hope you enjoyed this chap!_

_-Star_


	3. Chapter 3 Sudden Transformation?

**Flame Of Love, chap 3**

All of the spirits got in their positions and got ready, Lucy looked around to make sure everyone was there and ready and then she nodded her head as her lips curved up into a smile "1..." She looked to her right "2..." she looked to her left. "3!" she shouted as loud as she could and all her spirits charged at her with their most powerful attack. Suddenly a powerful force pushed all of them back as they hit Lucy and then celestial magic started to burst out of Lucy's eyes, nose and mouth as she looked up and the light yellow colour was so light it could nearly blind anyone. Lucy suddenly started to fly up as the mysterious magic continued to shoot out of her. All of the spirits looked at Lucy and they all slowly started to panic "LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCYYYYYY!" Loki shouted as he saw her fly up and then Aries hugged him from behind "Please.. Leo.. Calm down for Lucy's sake.." Loki looked down, Virgo and Capricorn tried to reach Lucy but every time they attacked the force, it would push them back.

**Back to the rest**

* * *

Wendy, Natsu, Erza and Gray looked up into the direction of where the magic was bursting out and all of them saw a body slowly float up. Natsu and Happy both looked at each other "Happy! Lets go over there and see what is happening!" "AYE SIR!" Happy spread out his wings and flew up a bit and then Natsu grabbed hold of Happy and they flew out into the sky in only a second. Wendy was already in the sky with Carla "Carla! Please fly over there! We must see what is happening! Maybe Lucy is there!?" Carla nodded her small head and went dashing like a rocket towards their destination. Erza started to run towards the beautiful glow which looked really suspicious for her "What is that? Did Lucy do that? Why did she change so badly? What's her plan?" Erza kept asking herself these questions as she ran past several streets and several people, who were watching the light. Gray used ice make and created a ice bird that he sat on and he flew out into the sky whilst going towards the mysterious glow.

**Back to Lucy and all of her spirits**

* * *

"What is happening!? Princess! Are you okay!?" Virgo shouted as she gave up and just observed but Lucy didn't reply. "This is ridiculous!" Aquarius shouted and then she tried to attack Lucy but her attack was reflected and Aquarius got hit herself. Aquarius moaned and then she looked back at Lucy angrily "CUT IT OUT ALREADY! STOP THIS LITTLE GIRL! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY YOU WILL NEVER GET A BOYFRIEND!" Aquarius shouted as she was getting really frustrated. "What is this? Lucy.. LUCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" All of the spirits turned back and saw Natsu standing there, he looked at all of the spirits and then he leaped into the air as he tried to get near Lucy but he was pushed back.

"Natsu! Are you okay?!" Happy quickly asked, Natsu looked back up at Lucy. "Lucy! We are sorry that we went into your apartment earlier! Please answer us!" Happy shouted but then he noticed that he was being completely ignored. Loki looked at Natsu and Happy and he slowly walked towards them "We don't know what happened. Lucy suddenly told us to charge a attack at her and she threatened us so we did as she pleased and this is what happened.." Natsu looked at Loki and then stood up and grabbed Loki by his collar and lifted him up "Why did you hit her!? Just why!" Aries watched Natsu and she quickly responded to his actions and attacked him "Don't hurt Leo! He didn't do anything!" she shouted and Natsu got pushed back. "You done fighting down there?" Suddenly a voice called out and everyone looked up into the air and saw Gray on his bird "We need to deal with this first before we question each other." Gray slowly said as he observed Lucy and the magic "I agree." Suddenly Erza walked out of the woods towards everyone. "Carla please put me down." "Okay Wendy!" Wendy fell from the sky and Carla fell on her head.

"We're all here? Right?" Erza asked as she looked around "Yep" everyone answered her. Erza slowly walked towards the powerful force and then Natsu grabbed her shoulder "You wont get near her. It will just push you back" Erza looked at him and shook off his hand and continued walking *There must be something..* Erza stopped in front of the force.

She pulled her hand out and touched it gently but it pushed her hand back. "There's nothing we can do right now.. All we have to do is-.." Suddenly more power burst out of Lucy and a ball of power formed around Lucy making her invisible "What is happening?!" Wendy asked Natsu and he looked blankly at her "This.. This is.." Loki's eyes were opened widely as he looked up shocked "This is the forbidden transformation that only the master of celestial spirits can do.. But.. What does this mean then?.." Virgo said slowly and she curiously looked at the magic and then something flew out of the ball like a rocket and all the magic disappeared.

But Lucy wasn't there anymore "WHAT? Where's LUCY!?" Natsu shouted and then Capricorn placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder "She will be back...Don't worry" Gray came over and looked around the area to see if anything was left but nothing was there "There's no evidence of this happening?..."


End file.
